Bet breakup
by I'm not just an illusion
Summary: "It's just a game, Ally. Nothing more than that." That's what he says about our relationship, but I don't think so. And I'm not planning to give up without a fight. One-shot.


Bet breakup

"It's just a game, Ally. Nothing more than that." Austin tells me, trying to make his voice sound firm but I don't miss the ever so slight tremble in his voice. He stares at me, as if waiting for a response. I don't give him one.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" He finally asks, probably not able to bear the silence.

"I don't want to be part of your game, I don't want to be used." I reply. His eyes are blank, as if trying to hide all the emotions they are usually filled with.

"Then I guess we're over. Thumbs up for you for figuring it out early. Have a good life." He says in a somewhat monotone voice. Like he was programmed to say that. I stare at him a while more, trying to break through the barrier blocking all his emotions.

"Okay then. Goodbye Austin. It was nice while it lasted." I want to say something bold or sarcastic or anything, other than that plain response I just gave, but I couldn't think of anything. I guess I still haven't accepted the fact that our relationship wasn't as real as I thought it was. However, there's this feeling inside me telling me that our relationship isn't as fake as Austin wants me to believe it is.

"Goodbye Ally." Is all he says before he turns around and walks in the opposite direction, away from the park, away from our relationship, away from me.

I go home and lock myself in my bedroom. Surprisingly, I don't cry. Somehow, I wasn't convince that our whole relationship was just a game. Maybe I'm just in denial, but I don't plan on giving up on our relationship.

I need to go back to see him. But with what excuse? I look around and found my answer, Austin's favorite hoodie on my chair. After about half an hour, I manage to gather half a box of Austin's things.

I go over to the Moon's, rang the doorbell and Mrs Moon, or Mimi, greets me. She offers me a small, sad smile as soon as she sees what I'm holding.

"Austin told me about the breakup. I'm so sorry my son is such an asshole, you deserve better than that." Mimi and I have grown really fond of each other over the 4 months Austin and I have been seeing each other.

But then I think, Austin told his mum about the breakup? He never told his parents when he broke up with his ex girlfriends. Was I wrong about this? Seeing my worried and hesitant face, Mimi tried to comfort me.

"I think it's a good sign that he told me about it. Austin tried to sound uninterested and annoyed, but I could hear the sadness he tried to hide so badly. I think he told me because he wanted to let it out. He hasn't been out of his room since, not even for pancakes ." The older woman informs me. I nod at her, then build up the courage to walk up the stairs, to his room.

I take a deep breath when I reach his room, and looking at his usually open door closed, I almost back out. Almost. I knew I couldn't live without trying once more, so I knock on his door with my heart in my hand.

A muffled 'no mum, I'm not hungry' came from somewhere inside the room and I hesitate a few moments before stammering out a reply.

"Um, actually it's me... I brought some of your things over, you know, just in case you wanted them and like cause I didn't really have anything to do, so yeah." Pathetic, I scold myself. But it's too late to take it back now, and I doubt anything I say will fix that situation. So, I just wait for a response.

I hear shuffling and groaning and the sound of something crashing onto the floor before the door opens slightly. Austin's room was dark and cold, like night time at the North Pole. It was so dark that I could only see the shadow of his face, no light shining on his features as he was standing in the shadows.

"Oh. Thanks." His voice is sore and raspy, like he was sick or had a sore throat but he tries to play it cool. He reaches out and takes the box from me, looking at its contents. He seems to be in deep in thought, so I decide to make my move now.

"Hey Austin?" I ask. Austin looks up at me, snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah?" He replies. I take a deep breath.

"Can you um, give me a hug? Like you know, a goodbye hug, I mean, for all that we've been through, just like one last time." I'm pretty sure my face is beetroot red now, but Austin doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he looks up and pulls me into his arms, giving me a tight hug.

I hug him back and now I really feel like crying because it all feels so real, reality is kicking in, this is it, we're over. A few teardrops escape my eyes but before they can roll down, I hear Austin let out a sob and soon my shirt is wet.

I pull away slightly and look at Austin, shocked because this is the first time I have ever seen him cry. He pulls me into his room, closes the door, turns on the lights and then sinks down to the floor, pulling me down with him. I finally get a good look at his face. His eyes are red and his face is pale.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?" I ask, trying to comfort him, at the same time puzzled. He brings his hazel eyes, now brimmed with tears, up to mine and shakes his head.

"No Ally, I've been a mess since this morning when I broke up with you! Look around."

I look around and realize that his whole room is scattered with pictures of me and him. There are many photo albums and pictures and cards we made for each other. Dougie the dolphin, my gift to Austin on his 16th birthday, is also on his bed. I'm happy that my predictions are correct but I'm still really confused.

"But you told me that it was all a game Austin! You're the one who broke up with me!" By now, I'm also in tears.

"It started out as a game. Elliot dared me to date you and make you fall for me for $50 because he was still angry that you rejected him. I wanted the extra cash, so I agreed. The plan was to humiliate you in front of the school by breaking up with you in public this Monday, but along the way, I fell in love with you and I just couldn't do it." He stopped to take a breath. "I knew that if I didn't break up with you, Elliot would find a way to humiliate you so I broke up with you privately." I stare at him, absorbing all the new information.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? Why did you have to break up with me then?" I mean, there was no need for such a drastic action, right?

"I, I felt that I didn't deserve you. I mean, what kind if guy bet on winning a girl's heart and then breaking it just for some cash? You're an awesome girl and I'm a horrible person." By now, tears are rolling down both of our faces.

"Do you regret it?"

"Of course I do Ally. But part of me doesn't. Because without this bet, I would never have met you and would never had the chance to hang out with you." He smiles slightly at me, then continues, " I get it if you don't want anything to do with me. I wouldn't want to have anything to do with me either. But I want you to know that our relationship was real, and I meant every single thing I said and did during that time. I want you to know that I love you Ally, so so much."

I pull him into a hug and say, "As long as what we had was real, I'm willing to move on from all the betting stuff and continue our relationship, that is, if you promise no more of that nonsense from now on."

Austin's face lights up and he salutes me, saying "Yes madam! Don't worry, I've learnt my lesson. I actually cried! Me, Austin Moon, crying!" He lets out a choked laugh,then in a serious tone, he says," Thanks so much for forgiving me, Ally." And pulls me into a kiss.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Cookies, anyone?" We both laugh, knowing that Mimi probably heard every single word we just said.

The end. Hope you liked it!


End file.
